new moon Jaspers POV
by ailewej
Summary: What were the cullens up to when they left bella? Find out through Jaspers head. Sorry i suck at making a summary.
1. bored

Hey this is my first fan fiction i hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Twilight but i do own a dog, no that's my parents I do own a couch, no that's still my parents i own a school, no that's the state well, i do own a candy bar, no i ate that, oh well on with the story.

****

* * *

**Chapter one Bored**

**It is the worst part of my day Alice has to leave for school-again. It's only for a few hours but I still miss her, she is my little ball of joy. **

**She is very excited because today is Bella's ****eighteenth birthday. **

**Even though Bella doesn't even want us to acknowledge her birthday reign in Alice. Alice has Bella coming over tonight to celebrate.  
****She got Mrs. Newton to let her ****off work today, ordered a giant pink cake, (I didn't see the point of the cake it's not like Bella can eat it all herself) and she got Japanese lanterns thousands of pink roses and ****Crystal glasses to put them in.**

** "I'll miss you," I said. **

** "Me too,"Alice told me. **

**She was all but bouncing with joy for the coming event.  
****She was so happy that you could bring back the dead with her joy.**

** Edward honked his horn.  
I could feel the impatience mixed with excitement coming from him.**

** "I've gotta go," Alice said leaning in to get a kiss, but Edward honked his horn and started mumbling about how he was going to leave Alic here if she didn't come.**

** Alice laughed gave me a quick peck on the cheek sighed and ran for the car.**

** I heard them drive down the road Alice complaining about how Edward had no Patience.  
Edwards come back was that the Patience would not be needed if it didn't take her so long to get dressed for school.**

** I ended up on the couch watching a baseball game on T.V.  
I wasn't really paying attention to the game, but it looked like the Rangers were up by two against the Yankees( A/N: no offence Yankee fans).**

** Emmett and Rosalie were at a NASCAR game(A/N: RACECAR BACKWARDS IS RACECAR okay back to the story).  
Emmett was trying to get Rosalie in a good mood for Bella's birthday party.**

** Carlisle was at work.  
****I'll never understand how he has the control to work in a hospital, know matter how long he has been around to earn it. **

**Esme was off getting Bella's birthday present from the airport.  
She got her two tickets to Jacksonville to see her mother, and bring Edward with her so they could meet more officily.  
Since last time when they first met Bella was covered in plaster.**

** I looked at the clock it was only 12:04.  
I sighed, why did Alice want to act a year under me , I asked myself?**

** I pushed myself off the couch.  
I couldn't sit still any longer so I decided to go hunt.**

** I brought down a big buck and chased the rest around absent mindedly.  
I looked at the Rolex Alice had given me for Christmas.  
Two hours and forty-seven minutes had past, so I ran home.  
Alice would be home soon.**

** When I got back everybody was home except for Alice and Edward, but I could here Alice driving up so she would be here soon.**

* * *

sorry it was short i am typing up the second chapter now. my friend littlemisscrazy96 is making me say this she helped me with some ideas about the story well one but it will come later.

****


	2. the party

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight i don't own any thing every thing i have owned I've eaten.  
and remember don't trust clowns!

* * *

**Chapter 2 the party**

**When Alice came home without Bella I was confused.  
But Alice was still excited, and a little smug.**

**She explained to me ****that Bella was trying to get out of the party by claiming she had to watch Romeo and Juliet-again.  
so she and Edward were going to come over tonight around seven.**

**I laughed and gave Alice a kiss.  
After I asked Alice how her day was at school she went into decorating mode.**

**She hung up Japanese lanterns from the porch eaves that reflected the soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded our house.  
Big bowls of flowers-pink roses- lined the wide stairs up to the front doors.  
On the inside Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and crystal bowls filled with hundreds of pink roses.  
The table next to Edwards piano had a white cloth covering it, and was holding the pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of Bella's presents all wrapped in silver( by request from Alice).**

**"What do you think," she asked me.**

**"It looks absolutely beautiful Alice, you did a great job."**

**"Thanks," she said then gave me a passionate kiss. "that was for make up from this morning.**

**Rosalie, Emmett get yourselves out of your room and come down stairs they are almost here," Esme unneededly shouted.  
I didn't even want to know what they were doing in their room.**  
**Esme was so excited, just like Alice and Emmett she had a giant grin plastered on her face and she was jumping up and down.**

_' Well maybe Alice will get me what I want' Bella said.  
I heard Edward growl._

_'This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella'_

_'That's not fair!'**(A/N: ooh jasper is eavesdropping what a naughty little boy)  
**Edward clenched his teeth together.  
They pulled up to the house, and i heard Bella moan. No doubt that she saw the decorations. I laughed under my breath._

_Edward took a few deep breaths he felt angry now so he was probably trying to calm himself.  
He always got touchy when anybody talked about Bella's immortality._

_'This is a party' he reminded her.  
'try to be a good sport'_

_'Sure."  
'I have a qustion' she said._

_Edward was silent._

_'If I develop this film will you show up in the picture?'_

**Me, Emmett, and even Rosalie laughed at that.  
While Carsile and Esme tried to keep a straight face, but I could feel the humor coming off of them.**

**when Bella walked through the door we bombarded her with a loud chorus of ' Happy Birthday, Bella!'  
She blushed a deep red-as usual-and looked down.  
Emmett snickered to quietly for her to here, and said "the blushing birthday girl has arrived!"**

**I sensed her disstress adn so did  
he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.**

**Esme cane up and gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead, while Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders.**

**"Sorry about this, Bella,"he stage-whispered."We couldn't reign Alice in."**

**It's true light, candle, and flower put down Carsile and Esme were there trying to get Alice to stop.  
Until Alice threatened tat if they didn't stop she would decorate every room in the house, and the threat worked.  
they stopped bugging her.  
I laughed quietly at the memory and so did Edward.**

**Rosalie and Emmett were right behind Carlisle and Esme.  
Rosalie wasn't glaring at Bella like she usually does, but she wasn't smiling either.  
Emmett on the other hand had his whole face streched out in to a grin.**

**"you haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment."I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."**

**To quiet for Bella to here i said,"wow Emmett perceptible big word."**

**"Thank you," Emmett said.**

**"Thanks a lot , Emmett." That made her an even deeper red.**

**He Laughed,"I have to step out for a second'-he winked at Alice-"Don't do anything funny while i'm gone."**

**"I'll try," she told Emmett.**

**Alice let go of my hand and skipped towards Bella.  
But I stayed back and just smiled at her while i leaned against the post at the foot of the stairs.**

**After I spent time with Bella in Phoenix I hoped Edward would lighten up and me stop trying to avoid her, but nope it went back to the same as before he was still the overly catious foll he was before the trip.**

**"Time to open presents," Alice declared.  
She took Bella by the elbow and dragged her to the table that held Bella's cake and presents.  
Bella put on a martyr face.**

**"Alice I know I told you I didn't want anything."**

**"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smugness radiating off her.  
She took Bella's camera and replaced it with the present Me, Emmett, and Rosalie got her.  
"Open it," Alice said.**

**"Um.....thanks," Bella said confused.  
Rosalie actually smiled and I laughed.**

**"It's a stereo for your truck," I explained.  
"Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."**

**Alice had a vision that if we gave it to her in the box she would return it and give us the money back.  
So we decided that we would install it for her.**

**"thanks, Jasper, rosalie," realization hit her, then more loudly she said "Thanks, Emmett!"  
That made Emmett laugh, and Bella started laughing to.**

**"Open mine and Edwards next," Alice said, so excited her voice with quaver, and handed Bella a small flat gift.  
Then Bella turned to Edward and glared.**

**"You promised."  
Before Edward could responded Emmett was bounding through the door.**

**"Just in time," her crowed.  
He pushed passed me, and I noticed that I had drifted closer to Bella then usual.**

**"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured Bella.  
Then he pushed a strand of hair from her face.  
Where Edward's hand brushed her skin it turned red then returned to the color of the remaining blush.**

**She inhaled deeply and turned to Alice,"Give it to me," she sighed.  
Emmett chuckled with delight.  
He was very happy and on the verge to breaking out into a dance.  
Bella took the package and rolled her eyes at Edward.  
She put her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.**

**"Shoot," she said. As the smell registered with me I tried to hold my breath but it was to late i ran forward.  
I could imagine the feeling and the taste of the delicious blood oozing down my throat as i stole the blood from the weak human.  
Everything but the single human that stood just yards from me disappeared along with all my will power_.(A/N I almost stopped here but changed my mind) _**

**I heard a loud crash and smelt even more mouth watering blood.  
Then I connected with somthing hard, and it made a sound like a rock slide.**

**I felt the instinct to protect myself but ignored it.  
I snarled as I tried to shove past what ever was blocking me.  
that was when I realized it was a person.  
I snaped my teeth at themjust inches from their face.**

**A second later I was grabbed from behind and locked in a hard steel like grip.  
I struggled on though my eyes never leaving the tiny human bleeding on the floor.  
Another person helped the first person try to get me out the door.  
I kept on struggling, but I didn't get away.**

**My mind started to clear once I got outside and breathed in fresh air.  
that was Bella I was trying to take a snap at.  
It was Emmett and Rosalie trying to get me out the door.  
It was Edward I kept colliding with.**

**I hung my head in shame about what I had tried to do.  
I felt so guilty.  
I made a run for it as Esme walked out the door asham plain on her face.  
I didn't need my ability to know that, but wat I didn't get was why Rosalie was so smug.**

**But I just kept running thinking, I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry Bella repeatedly through my mind to shocked to say it out loud.  
I was about half-way to Canada when I was takled to the ground by Edward.  
I braced myself for the yelling(possible beating-and I would let him if he wanted to i deserved it) but, nothing came he just stood there glowering at me.**

**

* * *

**

_like it? love it? hate it? I dan't care just review._

_Oh and littlemisscrazy96 said I made her sound stupid so sorry littlemisscrazy96._


End file.
